Let's Sing Happy Birthday!
by Freir
Summary: Mairu dan Kururi menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Izaya. Kira-kira apa ya ? Dedicated for Izaya's birthday. Happy Birthday Izaya!


Yuhu! Freir disini! Fanfic kali ini akan menceritakan tentang ulang tahun Izaya. Happy Birthday Izaya! *Pervert Mode: ON*

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Izaya-nii!"

"Selamat (Selamat ulang tahun)."

Izaya terperangah dan menatap kedua adik perempuannya itu. Ia merenggut kesal dan menatap kedua adiknya yang berada di atasnya. Posisi mereka sekarang: Mairu + Kururi selimut Izaya. Maksudnya Mairu dan Kururi berada di atas Izaya dan jarak mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh selimut.

Mairu menyentuh dahi Izaya dengan telunjuknya. "Hei, Izaya-nii! Kalau kau terus merenggut nanti kau cepat tua lho! Bukannya kau bilang kau mau umurmu 21 terus?". "Tua (Cepat tua..)," timpal Kururi.

Mairu menarik Kururi dan memeluknya lalu terkekeh kecil. "Tapi~ Sayangnya ia berumur 24 sekarang~ Betul 'kan, Kururi-nee?". Kururi menggangguk mantap. Izaya masih terus merenggut dan memelototi mereka. Tidak menghiraukan sama sekali fakta bahwa dirinya berumur 21 tahun adalah khayalan belaka. Ia melirik ke arah jarum jam.

_4 Mei 2012_

_00:01_

Dahi berkedut.

"Mairu, Kururi, coba jelaskan padaku mengapa aku menerima kunjungan-yang-tidak-biasa-ini-sekaligus-menjengkelkan dari kalian berdua?" tanya Izaya dengan amarah yang dipendam.

"Karena kau ulang tahun?" tanya Mairu balik. Izaya menggigit bibir dan akan memuntahkan kata sumpah serapah kepada mereka berdua sebelum Kururi menekan tangannya di mulut Izaya. "Hadiah...(Ada hadiah untukmu)". Mairu menepuk dahinya seakan baru teringat, "Ohya! Kami sudah membawakan hadiah untukmu! Butuh waktu lama juga untuk menyiapkannya.".

Izaya langsung ditarik berdiri oleh Mairu dan Kururi. Mairu bersiul riang sambil menarik Izaya untuk turun dari ranjang lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu Izaya. Di sana, tidak ada yang berbeda selain...dua buah kotak? Yang satu tergolong sangat besar dan yang satu lagi lumayan sedang. Izaya yakin kalau dua kotak itu tidak ada sebelum ia pergi tidur. Kalau begitu ini berarti hadiah yang dikatakan oleh adiknya itu.

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan kotak yang besar. Kotak itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado, yang membuat Izaya bingung bagaimana mungkin kotak sebesar itu bisa dibungkus, dan dihiasi dengan pita berwarna merah. Mairu melepaskan tangan Izaya dan menepuk-nepuk kotak itu. "Nah, Izaya-nii, ini hadiah yang kami berikan kepadamu! Dan itu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk kotak kecil di atas meja, "adalah tambahan untukmu. Sekali lagi, kau harus berterimakasih kepada kami! Benar 'kan, Kururi-nee?"

Kururi menggangguk setuju. Mairu memeluk Kururi dan menariknya ke arah pintu depan. "Nah, kami tidak akan mengganggumu! _Have fun_, Izaya-nii~" seru Mairu sambil melambaikan tangan. "_Fun_...(_Have fun_...)" ulang Kururi lalu mereka berdua menutup pintu.

Hening langsung meliputi apartemen Izaya. Izaya menggerutu kesal karena harus dibangunkan jam 12 malam begini. Hey, siapa 'sih yang tidak kesal? Senang 'sih senang, tunggu coret itu. Izaya **tidak mungkin senang **kalau mendapat hadiah dari kedua adik **sialan** itu. Bukannya tidak bermaksud buruk, tapi banyak sekali 'hadiah' yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Izaya saat mendapat hadiah dari kedua adiknya. Contohnya saat dia berulang tahun tahun lalu. Mairu dan Kururi memberinya hadiah kumpulan foto seksi Simon. Serius, Izaya terkena trauma selama dua bulan dan ia tidak bisa makan otooro di Russian Sushi. _Fuck_.

Izaya baru ingin berbalik untuk tidur sebelum sebuah catatan menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil dan membacanya.

_Dear Izaya-nii,_

_Jangan berpikir untuk kembali tidur Izaya-nii! 3/_

_Kalau kau berani melakukannya, kau akan merasakan hukumanmu nanti~ ;D_

_Love,_

_Mairu dan Kururi _

_PS: Lebih baik Izaya-nii membuka kotak kecil dulu! ~Kururi alias Mairu_

Izaya melototi catatan itu. Maksud catatan ini apa 'sih? Apalagi bagian terakhir itu. Kururi alias Mairu. Apa maksudnya?

Izaya menghela napas. Kedua adiknya memang aneh tapi mengingat bahwa dirinya yang mengakumencintai semua manusia adalah hal yang tidak normal padahalbaginya normal-normal saja, dapat membuatnya memaklumi akan hal itu. Dengan lunglai, ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan mendapati...banyak sekali _sex toys _di sana.

Izaya cengo.

Izaya cengo.

Izaya mengucek matanya.

Izaya cengo.

Izaya cengo.

Izaya tersadar.

"APA?"

Bersyukurlah apartemen Izaya kedap suara, kalau tidak...mungkin satu Shinjuku sudah terbangun semua. Izaya dengan perlahan mengeluarkan semua mainan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada _vibrator_, cambuk, tali, borgol, kuping kucing, tongkat, _lube_, _cock ring_(?), dan segala macam alat lainnya. _The hell_? Darimana kedua adiknya mendapatkan semua ini? Dan adiknya itu baru berumur 12 tahun! Izaya tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana Mairu -kalau Kururi pasti diseret- datang ke sebuah toko 'khusus' di balik gedung pencakar langit Shinjuku, menghiraukan reaksi sang penjual, memilih berbagai macam alat ini, dan membelinya.

Tunggu.

Jangan-jangan yang ada di kotak besar itu...

Izaya langsung membuka kotak besar itu dan mendapati bahwa...isinya kosong. Tidak kosong amat, hanya ada sebuah catatan kecil di situ. Izaya mengambilnya lagi dan dengan cepat membacanya.

_Dear Izaya-nii,_

_Maaf mengecewakanmu, Izaya-nii! :D_

_Tapi sayang sekali, tebakanmu salah~_

_Love,_

_Mairu dan Kururi_

Izaya benar-benar akan membunuh kedua adiknya itu sebelum menyadari ada sebuah tanda panah di catatan itu. Izaya membalik catatan itu dan mendapati ada tulisan lagi.

_Dear Izaya-nii,_

_Bercanda~_

_Ada di tempat kau menyimpan pakaian~_

_Love,_

_Your adorable cute sisters ;_

Suara robekan terdengar dari ruang tamu Izaya.

* * *

Izaya menarik napas kuat dan menghembuskannya.

Oh, Tuhan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menyuruh 50 manusia kesayangannya untuk terjun dari atap apartemennya lalu dia akan merekam hal itu sambil menari samba.

...kalau dipikir-pikir itu bukan hal yang buruk.

Informan itu kembali berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang. Ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa alasan. Mata Izaya tertuju pada lemari pakaiannya. Pemuda itu teringat lagi akan catatan-malang-yang-sudah-menjadi-sobekan dari Mairu dan Kururi. Ia merengut.

Satu kali ini saja, ia boleh berharap kan?

...eww, Izaya merasa dirinya seperti gadis yang orang yang ia sukai sepertinya menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai dirinya.

Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa pusing karena pikirannya yang sudah mulai kacau. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dan, ehm, pemandangan di dalamnya sukses membuat rahang Izaya jatuh ke lantai.

Di dalam lemarinya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang pria berambut pirang. Matanya yang berwarna coklat emas yang dulunya selalu menatap Izaya dengan kebencian kini tertutup kain. Mulutnya yang biasanya menghisap rokok kini dibungkam oleh lakban hitam, dan oh, Izaya tidak mungkin tidak salah lihat kalau ada semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Tangannya yang biasanya mencabut tanda jalan atau melemparkan mesin penghasil jus kini diikat dengan kain, tali, tali pinggang, dan lakban. Baju bartender yang biasa ia pakai sekarang tidak ada dan **benar-benar tidak ada **satu 'pun pakaian yang menutupi dirinya. Bekas lukanya yang disebabkan oleh pisau lipat Izaya tampak tidak terlalu menarik dibandingkan kedua puting yang memerah karena dijepit oleh _clip_. Kakinya terangkat tinggi dan diikat oleh hal yang sama yang mengikat tangannya sehingga ia seperti posisi berlutut namun tidak berlutut. Di pantatnya ada suatu benda, Izaya 100% menebak kalau itu adalah _vibrator_ dan oh, diri Shizuo mengeluarkan cairan putih sedikit karena tertahan oleh cincin dipangkal dirinya.

Izaya hanya bisa membuat satu kesimpulan. Di situ, musuh sekaligus monster favoritnya, Heiwajima Shizuo terlihat **sangat** _seksi_ dan _erotis_.

...

...

...

_CROOOTTT!_

Beruntung bagi Shizuo untuk tidak melihat Orihara Izaya mengalami mimisan yang hebat.

* * *

Izaya menyiapkan mentalnya sambil menyeka bekas darahnya dengan tisu. Yah, siapa yang tidak mimisan kalau ada manusia, tidak, monster dengan tubuh seksi berada di lemari pakaiannya.

Shizuo merasakan kalau alisnya mengerut. Ia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Sesuatu di lubang pantatnya itu mengganggu dan rasanya...erm, yah tidak begitu buruk...eh, bukan! Ugh, pikirannya menjadi kacau pasti. Yah, itu pasti karena obat tidak jelas yang diberikan oleh Kururi! Sial, Shizuo terjebak karena dia berpikir kalau anak itu sama seperti Kasuka. Tapi seharusnya Shizuo ingat dua fakta bahwa dia adalah adik si kutu itu dan merupakan kembaran Mairu.

Dan sekarang ia berada di sini. Di suatu ruangan gelap dan sempit dengan tubuh diikat. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbicara, dan tidak bisa bergerak. _Fuck_.

Shizuo mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Ia berpikir, apa mungkin kalau kedua adik kutu sialan itu menjualnya kepada yakuza untuk dijadikan 'peliharaan'?

...

...

...

Aneh, kok tidak ada-

_CROOOTTT!_

Su-suara apa itu? Shizuo terkejut dan tubuhnya bergerak sedikit menyebabkan benda di dalam pantatnya ikut bergerak dan itu membuat mantan bartender merasa tidak nyaman. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Shizuo masih termenung dan memikirkan dimana dia sekarang. Di rumah yakuza? Atau mungkin orang mesum? Atau-

Shizuo terlonjak panik. Ia merasa dirinya dikeluarkan oleh seseorang dan ditaruh di sesuatu yang empuk. Sepertinya ranjang. Dan, hei. Ia rasanya kenal bau itu. Shizuo rasanya kenal tangan yang menyusuri tubuhnya sekarang ini. Tangan dingin bersentuhan dengan kulit Shizuo yang hangat membuatnya mengigil. Lalu, Shizuo merasa lakban yang menyekap mulutnya dilepas. Pemuda pirang itu menggerak-gerakan rahangnya yang kaku dan menjilat bibirnya yang mulai kering. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau aksi itu membuat orang yang membuka lakbannya bergetar menahan gairah.

Shizuo sekarang merasa ikatan kain penutup matanya dibuka dan dilemparkan entah ke mana.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Bagus, sekarang ia akan melihat siapa yang berani menyentuh tubuh-

"IZZAAAYAAAA!"

"Oh, Shizu-chan. Namaku terdengar fantastis saat kau meneriakkannya." ujar Izaya datar. Lalu, ia tersenyum. Bukan, menyeringai lebar dan berkata dengan suara berat, "Selamat malam, Shi~zu~chan~."

"Haha, selamat malam? Selamat malam katamu kutu tengik! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Shizuo meronta-ronta dan meyadari pengaruh obat sialan itu masih bekerja. Kenapa saat ia mebutuhkan kekuatannya, kekuatan itu malah hilang? Walaupun Shizuo benci kekerasan, ia jauh jauh jauh lebih membenci Izaya. Terutama saat mereka...melakukan hal...'itu' saat pertama kali berkenalan.

Tetapi Izaya menjadi Izaya tidak menuruti perkataan Shizuo, malah ia memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Walaupun Shizuo berjanji akan menjadi teman seksnya, mereka baru melakukan hubungan intim itu 2 kali setelah malam pertama mereka. Eh, mereka belum menikah? Yah, hai kalian manusia-manusia kesayangan Izaya, jangan pedulikan hal itu dan teruslah membaca.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu, Shizu-chan?" seringai Izaya -kalau bisa- semakin melebar. Shizuo menggeliat dan semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. "Karena setelah kau melepaskanku, aku bisa mencekikmu dan melemparmu keluar jendela!".

"Aw, Shizu-chan! Aku tersentuh!"

"Wa, itu seharusnya ancaman bukan pujian!"

Izaya manyun. "Tapi Shizu-chan, kalau kau yang mengatakannya dengan muka yang memerah, itu menjadi pujian."

Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal tapi sukses membuat Shizuo tambah memerah. "Aw, kau imut sekali~" Izaya mencium pipi Shizuo dan menjilatnya. MENJILATNYA.

"AHHH! KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN KUBUNUH KUTU TENGIK! KALAU SUDAH AKU AKAN MEMOTONG-MOTONG TUBUHMU DAN MENCINCANGNYA DENGAN PISAU LIPAT SIALANMU ITU, LALU AKU AKAN MEMBAKARMU DAN MENGINJAK ABUMU SAMA SEPERTI KAU MENGINJAK HP ORANG!"

"Shizu-chan." Izaya menghela napas. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak 61 hari, 1.464 jam, dan 5.270.400 detik yang lalu, kau tahu? Nyatanya sampai sekarang aku masih hidup dan berada di depanmu."

"Grrrr. Diam kau!"

Izaya dengan senang hati menutup mulutnya. Tapi, ia tidak berhenti. Tangannya mulai melepaskan ikatan kaki Shizuo dan dengan lebut meraba paha Shizuo.

"Oi, kutu!" Izaya tidak mempedulikan suara panik Shizuo. Lagipula Shizu-chan 'kan hadiah ulangtahun dari kedua adiknya, jadi terserah dia mau memperlakukan Shizuo seperti apa walaupun sepertinya Shizuo tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulangtahunnya. Senyum miris muncul di wajahnya, tentu saja tidak disadari Shizuo, saat dia memegang diri Shizuo.

Nafas Shizuo tercekat. Oh, oh Izaya benar-benar serius untuk melakukan hal itu. "Oi, Izaya tung- ahn!" ucapan Shizuo terputus karena Izaya langsung menelan dirinya. Menjilat dan menghisap seperti permen. Shizuo menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sampai bengkak.

"Ah!"

Izaya terkesiap kaget saat Izaya menggigit lehernya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menjilat bekas gigitan yang dibuatnya lalu berpindah posisi untuk membuatnya lagi. Ia menjilatinya lagi dan mundur sedikit untuk melihat hasil karyanya.

Tangan Izaya menggapai puting Shizuo dan dengan sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang. "Ah, I-Izaya..!" Izaya menyeringai lagi. "Ada apa, Shizu-chan? Hm?" tangan yang satu lagi menoel _vibrator_ di pantat Shizuo, membuatnya mengerang lagi.

"...u.."

"Hm?"

"...mau..mu..."

"Maaf, Shizu-chan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Bisa katakan lebih keras?". Shizuo kesal. Izaya pasti tahu apa yang ia inginkan! Dasar kutu.

"...A-aku mau kamu!"

"Lebih keras, Shizu-chan."

Membuang harga dirinya, Shizuo berseru lebih keras. "Brengsek, aku MAU kau, Izaya! Jadi cepat lakukan!" wajah Shizuo memerah dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Izaya tersenyum licik. "Dengan senang hati, Shizu-chan~" Izaya bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan Shizuo dan melempar semuanya ke lantai. Tangan Shizuo langsung bergerak memeluk Izaya sementara pikirannya disibukkan oleh ciuman liar Izaya.

"Hei, Shizu-chan."

"A-apa?"

"Aku langsung masuk oke?" tanya Izaya sambil mencium dahi Shizuo. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian yang ternyata hanya 5 detik, Shizuo berseru dengan muka memerah, "A-apa? Maksudmu kau akan masuk saja tanpa menyiapkanku terlebih dahulu?"

"Mairu dan Kururi pasti sudah melakukannya."

Sebenarnya hal itu benar. Mairu dan Kururi sudah 'menyiapkan' dirinya terlebih dahulu, tapi Shizuo tidak mau mengakuinya. "Be-belum! Dan, eh di pantatku ada 'sesuatu'!" protes Shizuo sebal.

"Lalu?"

"Izaya!"

"Apa, Shizu-chan?"

"Grrr, Izaya! Rasanya PASTI SAKIT!"

"Tidak, Shizu-chan~ Dengan teknik andalanku, aku akan membuatmu merasa seperti di surga." sambil berkata begitu, Izaya sudah membuka resleting celananya dan menaruh kaki kiri Shizuo di bahunya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia memosisikan dirinya di lubang Shizuo dan mendorong masuk. Protes Shizuo terpotong dan digantikan dengan erangan keras. Izaya juga mengerang karena Shizuo langsung meremas dirinya. Dan, _shit_, berada di dalam Shizuo memang merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Shizu-chan~ Rileks~"

"Ku-kutu brengsek! Mana mungkin, ah, aku bisa rileks!" perasaan _vibrator _menyentuh _sweet spot _ditambah dengan perasaan terlalu penuh sudah membuat Shizuo lemas. Setelah beberapa saat, Izaya mulai keluar-masuk Shizuo dengan ritme lambat. Sesekali meremas pantat Shizuo untuk membuat Shizuo tambah memerah. Izaya harus sabar dengan ritme lambat ini. Harus sabar. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali langsung mendorong keluar-masuk dengan ritme cepat seperti di yaoi manga yang bertema 'BDSM' tapi kalau ia melakukan hal itu, ada kemungkinan dirinya bisa mati. Ditambah dengan suara erangan Shizuo yang lezat dan mukanya yang memerah plus Shizuo terus menerus meremas dirinya saat ia masuk dan menghisapnya saat ia keluar membuat rasa sabar Izaya perlahan terkuras.

"I-Izaya..."

..._screw that_.

"Eh?" Shizuo terpana saat Izaya tiba-tiba memegang pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan dirinya sampai rasanya hanya sedikit kepala dirinya dan langsung mendorong masuk dengan kasar. "AH! I-Izaya! Hn...!".

Suara kulit saling bertabrakan terdengar di penjuru kamar Izaya.

"I-Izaya! Hnnn! Ah! Ah! Tu-tunggu...!" protes Shizuo perlahan menghilang dan berubah menjadi erangan puas. Dan ia merasakannya. Perasaan bertumpuk di perutnya.

"I-Izaya aku-!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Shizu-chan~" suara berat Izaya di kuping Shizuo membuatnya susah menahan diri. Ditambah lagi sekarang Izaya menjilati dan menggigit kecil kupingnya. Perasaan _vibrator_ yang terus menerus menekan titik sensitifnya dan perasaan diri Izaya yang keluar-masuk dengan cepat juga menambah kesusahan Shizuo. Sudah...tidak...bisa...tahan..!

"IZAYA!"

Cincin yang menahan Shizuo akhirnya dilepaskan dan dengan segera ia pergi ke langit ketujuh. Izaya mendorong masuk lagi dan ia menumpahkan cairannya di dalam diri Shizuo.

Kedua pria itu terengah-engah sebentar.

"...un.."

Izaya membuka mata dan menatap Shizuo yang menekankan wajahnya ke bantal. "Apa Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo memerah. "...hun..."

Izaya memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan nada serius, "Shizu-chan kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Shizuo memelototi Izaya dengan sebal. Dasar kutu bodoh! Ia menghela napas sebelum mencium Izaya di bibir dengan cepat. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-24, Izaya." ujar Shizuo sambil tersenyum. Yah, tersenyum manis. Kini giliran Izaya yang memerah.

"...Kau tahu?"

Shizuo langsung memerah lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Yah, dari Shinra 'sih. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku mengetahuinya hari ini, eh itu tidak mungkin. Ehm, bukan kemarin juga. Aku sudah tahu 2 bulan yang lalu!" kata Shizuo dengan nada kesal. Mata Izaya melebar. Kalau 2 bulan berarti sekitar saat mereka pertama kali melakukan seks...

Izaya tertawa. Bukan tertawa seperti maniak atau apapun. Hanya tertawa. Shizuo, dengan bodohnya, mengangap itu sebagai ejekan.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahahaha~ Shizu-chan, kau baik sekali~"

"Ap- Aku tidak baik! Terutama terhadap kau kutu!"

"Terserah~" Izaya masih saja tersenyum bahagia. Mau tidak mau kalau melihat Izaya tersenyum seperti itu Shizuo jadi memerah. Sampai akhirnya Shizuo menyadari sesuatu.

"Izaya."

"Hmm?"

"Kau kenapa masih belum keluar dari dalam diriku?"

"Ah, itu~" senyum Izaya langsung berubah menjadi seringaian dan Shizuo menelan ludah. "Karena aku masih mau lagi Shizu-chan~ Ingat, hari ini aku ulang tahun~"

Izaya menyeringai sambil memikirkan hadiah lain dari Mairu dan Kururi. _Aw, it's the best birthday ever!_

* * *

Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalau tidak menarik. Freir sedang bad mood nih. Ah, dan sekarang saatnya pengumuman!

Vampire Kiss: cerita ini akan Freir lanjutkan tapi masih belum ada ide. Freir sudah mikirin endingnya tapi masih belum mikirin plot dari antara opening sampai ending. *pundung di pojokan* Ada ide, everyone?

The Boy Blessed With Envy: Ide untuk membuat cerita saudara yang lain seperti Shizuo, Izaya, Psyche, dll batal dilaksanakan. Sifat cepat bosan Freir kambuh lagi~ *dance on the spot* tapi tetap cerita itu akan dilanjutkan~

Terakhir, please **review**!

_Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Izaya!_


End file.
